I CHOOSE YOU
by 08CullenGirl
Summary: This is my version of the key scene and make up between Will and Sonny, comments are appreciated 3
1. Chapter 1

'' I CHOOSE YOU TOO''

He wasn't real sure how long he had been sitting in the chair after will had walked out the door after telling him that he was going to give up his only child for him ,Suddenly he heard a smash looking up he realized that they were busy and the poor girl behind was a bit stressed as she was picking up a broken mug of the ground that had a drink in it, while people were waiting to be served .

So sonny stood up and went behind the counter and started making the orders while trying to forget what will had just told him.

Will wasn't really in the mood for people so he went to the park, sitting down on the bench he suddenly realized that it was same one that he and sonny sat on the two times that they were here in the park after they got together ,sitting here alone he realized that if he could go back in time on that day he would have never kept the secret from sonny from the start, but it didn't matter anymore because sonny had moved on and will had given the key back losing his last hope of a reunion. He got his phone out and took one last look at sonny's picture on his phone rubbing his thumb over his face on the screen he said '' I will always love you, I never wanted to hurt you ,but I did and my reason for keeping it a secret from you came true that I lost you, and to Brian , I know that I have no right to be hurt with seeing you so happy with him but it did so much'' and then he brought up the delete button and hit it wiping his picture with that brought the tears again .

Adrienne had on her way to meet Justin at C,G,S and she was walking passed the gate at the entrance of the park when he noticed will sitting by himself she was leaving when she heard him start talking ,so she stayed out of eye sight and listened to him , watching him play with his phone like he was talking to something on the phone was strange but as he said the words it made sense that he was talking to his picture of sonny on his screen ,suddenly her phone started to vibrate letting her know that it was ringing so she looked at will one last time and walked away quickly heading for her husband and son wiping away her own tears .

Just as she made it to the front door of C,G,S she noticed that Justin wasn't there yet but she could see her son talking to Brian so she opened it and walk in and headed for sonny as she got closer she noticed where his hand was on sonny's body ,it was a bit of a shock to see this guy being so aggressive in public she suddenly thought of will he never did this ,his limit was a kiss or holding hands but nothing like this guy was planing on doing if she didn't make a move now .

'' Hello Sonny have you seen or heard from your father , I see that he isn't here either which is good because we need to catch up so lets go and sit down , I will go and get our normal seat ''

'' Well I guess I will see you later tonight at my place '' Brian said to sonny .

'' No not tonight I have to close and do stock take ,maybe we can meet for lunch tomorrow''

Brian went to pulled sonny in for a kiss but he stepped back and said he didn't want to make a scene , so instead he just kissed him on the cheek and turned away from sonny and headed for the door rather pissed off that his plans had been ruined by his mother .

Sonny made his mother her drink and he refilled his own mug and headed over to the seat over in the far corner he could see that she was on the phone so sat down and waited ,as he sat there drinking his coffee he realized that he was sitting at the table where he and will were on Halloween discussing the decorations for the place,They had been so happy that day for a few hours until his father cause a fight that pulled them apart for a few days until they realized what they felt was real enough to give a shot, sonny remember that night when they made love in his bed he started to tear up, quickly he closed his eyes tightly hoping to stop them from falling taking a few deep breaths it had worked he opened his eyes and look up at his mother , she had put her phone away and was drinking her coffee .

'' Your father had to cancel so it's just you and me today ,which is good because I think we need to have a talk about what has happen and what you plan on doing now with you and will''

''Mother what is there to do he lied to me for months , I just can't trust him he has hurt me ,so many times I ask him what was bothering him but he was always it was nothing ,you know that one morning he woke up from a bad dream and he still lied to my face our relationship was a lie from day one I mean how can you be gay and sleep with a women like he did''

''Sonny when will slept with her, you weren't even together he wasn't sure about his sexuality just yet , so why are you saying it was a lie from day one ''

'' Because I made him go to her that night it was my fault that I did this to us , I kissed him that afternoon in the park and he freaked out so I thought I ruined it so I went back to work and later in the night he came looking for me but found me with Brian having a coffee so he turned to her to prove his feelings for me were wrong ''

''Why would he do something like that if he was coming to you , sonny what did will see'''  
Well Honestly mother the only thing can think of that day that I did was have a coffee with a friend '' At the time it was nothing but I guess will saw it as I had realized that we would be nothing more than friends and that I have moved on with Brian ''  
'' Sonny are you seeing Brian ''

'' I just don't know , he is so simple to be with he has always made it known that he liked me but when I told him that I was going to wait for will then he left town but now he is back and still interested in me , I know that it will take me time to forget my feelings for will and move on but having Brian is making it less painful for me .

'' Don't you think that you are rushing this I mean have you and will really talk about what has happened have you decided to move on really both of you, did you give him a real chance to explain why he kept the secret from you ''

'' Yes well he came in today and gave me his key back and told me that he was moving on that we could be friends and that he wanted me be to be happy even if it was with someone else , honestly I was a bit confused at that he was making it sound like he thought that I had moved on already''

'' Well haven't you I mean what I saw today with you and Brian is telling me that are not even missing will that much ''

Sonny was quite shocked at what his own mother had just said to him .  
''Mother of course I miss will very much and yes I love him still but that doesn't change it, nothing will ever, He has moved on to be a proud father , he even shown me a picture of her she has his nose already I can only imagine that she will have his blue eyes .You say that I have moved on already well I nearly told him that I wanted him back but then he asked to be just friends so how I to come back from those words but if that wasn't hard enough to swallow he told me that he would have given up his rights to his daughter for me he had chosen me over the baby''.

'' Sonny if you really haven't move on then you need to know why I was late I found will in the park he was sitting on a bench , he didn't know I was there or listening he was talking to your picture on his phone telling you how sorry he was for hurting you ,that he didn't tell because he was so scared of losing you ,and that you went to Brian for comfort had hurt him ,but he would always love you he then deleted your picture when I walked away he was sobbing his heart on the bench and then I get here and I witness my own son being very wrong in public I really hate to think what poor will has seen , I have to go now but sonny I think you need to finally workout what it is you want ''raw lust or soul mate love ''

Sonny got up and went to make a call to Brain in the office he thought doing it this way was safer .

' Hello Brian ''

'' Hey babe miss me already ''

'' Look Brian I have been thinking and I have decided that I need to give will and I another chance at us I love him too much to not try , I am sorry if you feel used but I never wanted too you and I were just going to be raw lust for a month or so but will and I are so much more than that I love him and he loves me I hope you can forgive me Brian ''

'' Sonny I love you and we could be so good and with time you would fall for me just give us a chance are you really sure that he wants you after he saw us together making out in C,G,S and then when we left you walked straight passed him in my arms '' sonny just put the phone on the hook and Grabbed his jacket and left C,G,S.

As he searched for will he couldn't stop the flashes of that night with Brian thinking of being his shoes ripped at his heart seeing your boyfriend being with some other guy like that .

''God what have I done we never kissed like that, I feel so sick and disgusted at what he must have seen no wonder he thinks I have move on he gave me the key back today thinking it would go to Brian''

Sonny looked for hours for his will he went to all their places hoping to find him but he never did, he gave up in the end and headed for his flat as he got closer to his apartment block he could hear some voices , they were having a rather loud discussion about something .

''You will never be any good for him , just let him go I will make him so happy , surely you have to know that I am right that you will only break sonny's heart all the time , you know that after you saw us leave the C,G,S we went to our place and we made love Will if he didn't want to be with me then why would he lay in my bed and spend the night in my arms , you have your own life to lead with a child on the way I think that it would be best if you walked away and stayed away from him and us''

'' Brian you only have a chance with him because I lied to him and broke his heart , you will never love him like I do ,what you have for sonny isn't love its just Pure Lust !. You will move on and leave him when you have had your fun , I may be new to being a gay man but I'm not Blind !.  
''You have had your eyes on him from day one ,pretending to want to just be friends when he told you that he was waiting for me to realize my feelings for him ''

'' I saw you that day at C,G,S when you saw me with him , is that when it happened will ''

will didn't need to answer because Brian could see it in his eyes , well I had him first after all didn't I''

Sonny couldn't take it anymore listening to Brian talking to will like that , was he so blind to not see the man for what he really was .

Neither will or Brian had seen sonny show up, will was starting to leave when he heard a voice called out to him ,sonny could see that Brian was trying to workout what he had heard as he got there .

'' Hey baby'' Brian started to move in closer to sonny and will walked away with his back till turned away .

''Brain just don't , I can't believe what I just heard you need to leave , I was so fooled by you god even my own mother could see you, but I couldn't , but this ends now so just go and find some other plaything ''

'' Your lose Sonny'' and with that he walked away from sonny and will .

''Will did you mean it that you was going to give her up just to be with me ''

when he didn't answer sonny walked around to be face to face with him when he asked him the next question .

''BABY why in the world you do this even before you knew what it was going to be ,didn't want to be a father to the baby ''

'' Sonny that day you told me that you weren't ready to be a dad that you wanted to travel so I knew that I couldn't ask you to stay with me as I brought up a child that wasn't yours and I loved you to much to let you leave me so I decided to just let Gabby and Nick be the parents and you and I could travel , I really tried to tell you a few times but in the end my fears of losing you was just too much to take so I decided to keep my mouth shut , I am really sorry that you had to find out like that with everyone else , I just wish so much that I could turn the clock back to that night and make it right but I can't .

'' will could we go up to the flat I want to talk but not here ''

will followed sonny up to his flat and walk in he didn't feel at ease , sonny took his jacket off and threw it on the bed , sonny turned around and saw will wipe away a tear as he looked over at the bed .

''sonny why am I here ?

'' will what did he mean when he said that he had me from day one ?'' ''Well The day you kissed me and I freaked out I came looking for you to tell you the truth that yes I had feelings for you and that I wanted a chance with you, but when I found you he was wiping milk off your top lip and you were both Laughing, so I ran from you and my feelings towards you into her arms , if only I hadn't listened to someone to come and talk to you I wouldn't be in this mess , you know in my dreams of that day is so different ,I find you and tell you how I feel for you and we spend the night together so happy but then I wake up and your gone and I have a baby on the way.

Hearing those words just broke Sonny's heart even more and his legs gave way , he had done this to them with that single stupid moment with Brian in C,G,S with the coffee milk .

'' I waited for you to realize how I felt for you for so long and the moment you come to tell me how you feel about me, I trashed it with some one else and if that wasn't bad enough for you I did it again but only much worse, I know that it doesn't mean much but I never stayed the night like he told you, yes we kissed a lot and I am so sorry for you seeing that but I haven't been with anyone but you will'',  
sonny looked up when he felt will's fingers touching his face he's body shuddered at the sensation of will's fingertips caressing his face like he used too.

'' Sonny I don't want us to be friends '' will looked at his brown eyes .

'' Good because I choose you too baby girl and all '' sonny reached out to will pulling him down with him to lay down on the carpet both boys were crying but they were happy tears at last .

This one is for my BB ROXYGIRL24 Luv U girlxxx 


	2. Chapter 2

''I CHOOSE YOU''

Chapter Two!

This story is for my BB and partner in Crime '' Roxy Girl '' xxxx

Will pulled away from sonny and got up and sat down on the bed , leaving a confused sonny on the floor trying to work out why will had moved so suddenly.

''Sonny if we are really going to give us a second chance then I need you to know all my secrets , and then if you don't want me here or in your life I will walk away

'' So you know that my parents were married for a short time, Well when I was younger I did something that I am not proud off.

You see on the day of my mother's wedding day to EJ I shot him trying to stop him from marrying my mother, no one knew that it was me who shot EJ, but my father worked it out and took my place and went to jail for me , and my family covered it up at the police station so that no evidence would be found ,So now you know all my terrible secrets I don't have any thing else to hide ''

Seconds went passed and sonny didn't say or do anything so will got up and headed for the door , he left not looking back at the person that will always have his heart even if will had too move on with his life , Will went straight to the pub and charged his shifts with someone and was heading home to pack a bag he was going to catch the late ferry to the cabin .

It had been two hours since will left sonny's place and he had not moved very much , he was in shock to say the least to find out just how bad Will's childhood had really been due his very messed up parents , he couldn't believe that his family could be so focused on their own lives to even realized just how Traumatized will had been from day one.

Suddenly sonny realized that it was late and that he was alone in his room that 's when he realized that he had never said or done anything after will told him his last deep Secret. Within Seconds sonny was out the door to go looking for Will.

Sonny looked all night for will but never found him , he left a message everywhere he went looking for will , The pub, Common Grounds but no luck he left messages on will's mailbox until it couldn't take anymore , around 7 pm he finally gave up and went back to his flat .

It was around 9 'o clock when will made it to the front door of their family cabin ,he hadn't been here in a long time, So this was a good place to just be on his own and think about how he had messed up so many lives with one bad mistake that he wished had never happen in the first place , he found the key and unlocked the door it was very cold and empty , he went and put his stuff into the bedroom and decided to go and take a long hot shower after that he would go to be as he had eaten on the ferry over , stripping down to nothing and turning the water on and climbed in under the water , he closed his eyes letting the water wash away his day and tears that had started again .

Meanwhile back in Salem Sonny was laying on his bed crying and wondering where will had gone too , After a hour or so he got and decided that he would go back out for the night so he grabbed his keys and a jacket and went out with a few places in mind starting with Dr Evans maybe she would know where he was .

When he got to Horton 's Corner Town he Saw that Kate and Lucas were talking so he tried to get closer to hear what they were talking about maybe they would know where will was .

'' Poor will he must be so messed up with what has happened , first he finds his possible soul mate only to lose him because of a simple but very bad mistake because will wasn't fast enough to realize who he wanted in his life.

'' And I didn't help because when I found him he had been crying about something but all I did was yell at him and told him off for being selfish and not going to be with his Aunt Jennifer when they were going through a hard time so I guess that we are all to blame for causing will to go to Gabby that night , if I could go back that night and find out what had caused will to be so upset that night then maybe we could have talked it through as father and son ''.

''It's because of something I did back at the start of our Friendship Mr Horton '' as sonny moved closer .

'' Hello sonny how are you ?'' both Lucas and Kate smiled at him as they asked .

'' Could you please tell where this cabin is so that I can go to will and talk about things ''

'' Sonny I really don't think that it's the best time as he isn't doing so well since the wedding , this time away will be good for him to have time to think and maybe move on like you have Sonny thank you for your concern for will but I really don't think it matters to you anymore ''

Sonny watched Lucas and Kate walk away leaving him behind , he was a bit shocked at how Lucas was towards him not real sure why everyone had thought that I had moved on already maybe Brian was being more vocal about our friendship than it was , not sure what to do he stumbled over to the white couch and sat down to think .

Later that night Kate was walking through the town and saw that sonny had fallen a sleep on the couch , she walk over slowly and leaned down to wake him up carefully, slightly moving his arm to wake him up .

''Sonny wake up you can't sleep here all night come on ''

he opened his eyes suddenly realizing that he had fallen asleep on the couch , he slowly sat up and looked around to see if they were alone he got up and looked at Kate .

'' Thank-you for waking me up '' Sonny smiled at her .

'' Sonny he's four hours away by ferry it's the only cabin on the island so you can't miss it but promise me you are not going out there to hurt him anymore than you and that man have already done , he isn't

doing so well since you walked away that day at the wedding and then he saw and heard that you had given up and moved on so please sonny don't go out there to him unless it's to tell him that you are in it for good or bad times''

'' Thank you Mrs Roberts I promise that we will be very happy from now on , I only want to be with with will to have children and travel the world with him by my side and get to marry him and grow old as we watch our children grow up .''

'' Sonny if you hurry you will make the last trip for the night , it leaves at midnight '', he looked at his watch he had only hour left

Sonny quickly kissed Kate on the cheek and ran straight for his bag of spare clothes that he had in the office back at C.G,S , once he was on the ferry he would ring Casey and tell that he was taking some time off .

Sonny didn't know what to grab so he got some tops and sweats and a toothbrush, toothpaste ,Lube and he was out the door , he just made it to the ferry with seconds to spare , he went and found a seat getting his phone out he called Casey.

'' Hey Casey sonny here can you take care of the place for two weeks please ''

'' yeah sure we will look after it for you Sonny ''

''' Thanks mate ''

Meanwhile Will was in the Kitchen making him self a drink of hot milk to try and help him sleep , he pour into a mug and put the pot into the sink and carried out into the lounge room to sit front of the fire that he had made after having his shower , will slowly sipped at his milk thinking back over the day trying to forget how good it felt being in his arms again even for short time , he would never fall or want anyone else he would just walk his child grow up and watch him from a distance, he got up and decided that he would give the milk a miss heading for the bed not that he wouldn't sleep anytime soon.

Sonny finally made to the Cabin , he opened the door and walk into the room , he could see fine as it was a full moon so he walked through the Kitchen to see the Fire going in the Lounge room , the cabin was very small but very Romantic , he moved about a bit and found the bedroom laying in the bed was will.

Sonny moved closer to the bed looking at the beautiful creature that was sleeping peacefully in the bed the sheet was covering his lower half but sonny could how much weight will had lost over the weeks ,it brought tears to his eyes to see that will wasn't really doing that well after all , the times that he'd come to Common Grounds will was wearing clothes so he couldn't really see how bad he was until now and it frighten sonny , was it only for the child that will was still around now .

'' Did I do this to you will, have I made you suffer so much with my own selfish believes , I promised you everything , only to take back and shut the door in your face when I got scared and hurt from you keeping the truth about having a child with a girl.

But it's been me that has been hurting you from day one , maybe your family is right with me staying

away from you , I mean you were going to walk away from your only child to be with me because I couldn't forgive you for the one mistake that I caused you to make in the first place , I tried not to think about you or miss you but I just couldn't do it , I don't want to be with any other guy I wanted only you I really didn't mean to hurt you so much with being with Brian God I wish I could turn back time to have that first mistake over again to not have you see me laughing with Brian ,but to see you walk in and tell me that you had feelings for me and for us to be happy and in love ''.

Sonny didn't know but will had heard everything he was awake but kept his eyes closed and tried to keep his breathing slow so that sonny wouldn't know he was awake , but when sonny started to leave will spoke up .

''Stay please I need you to just hold me '' will started to cry looking at sonny .

Sonny slipped out of his shoes and climbed into the bed taking will into his arms letting will take all the time he needed to let go of all heartache that had been holding inside for the last few weeks , his top was getting wet from will's tears but he didn't care because he had his soul mate back in his arms again and he wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon .

Twenty minutes later sonny could tell that will had fallen back to sleep so he pulled the bedding up around them and snuggled into the pillow under his head and wrapped his arms tighter around his baby making him feel more secure and for the first time in weeks sonny wanted to sleep . 


	3. Chapter 3

I choose You Too

Chapter Three!

Will was the First to wake up the next morning he hadn't moved a lot in his sleep so not wanting to wake up sonny he laid still and just listen to sonny's heart beating and his slow deep breathing he had missed this so dam much being like this in his arms like he was right this second , he was shocked to say the least when he found sonny in the room last night and he couldn't believe what he was hearing when he woke up .

Twenty minutes later sonny started to slowly wake up , will didn't know how he would react to will still being his arms so went to move away not making it uncomfortable for sonny when he had completely woken up in a few minutes , so he carefully moved out from sonny's arms very slowly when he was out of range he got up and got dressed leaving sonny in the bed , will went to the kitchen to get some food sorted for them .

Sonny open his eyes looking around he realized that he was alone in the bed he rolled over so that he was facing the kitchen he could hear will moving around he didn't want to bed without will so he got so he got up and went and had a shower.

Will could hear the water running so he knew that sonny was up and under the shower , will couldn't help but clothes his eyes and picture sonny under the running water he knew that it was so wrong but he was missing sonny so badly it was so frustrating each night when will did sleep he would wake only to need a cold shower after dreaming of laying Beneath sonny as he made love to him he missed sonny so much but nothing was going to make sonny forgive him for lying and even if sonny did forgive him he didn't want kids not really even though he heard him say it last night will couldn't and wouldn't take it to heart it 's not fair to pull him into a life that he didn't want just yet .

Sonny walked into the kitchen he noticed that there was food on the table but he wasn't that hungry for food not really right this second he was hungry for Will seeing him in a pair of sweats and a white tank top and barefoot was making his blood run straight down to his feet so food be would going cold.

Will was busy with the eggs that he didn't know that sonny was in the room let alone that he was currently walking towards him so when he felt sonny's fingers starting to touch him he freaked and dropped the plate that he had been holding in his hands , sonny was kissing and nipping at will's shoulder blade as he moved in closer,sonny's fingers were pulling at will wanted him to lean back into his body and he did will could feel sonny rubbing against his backside was fucking amazing sonny's fingers were working their way to undo his pants will was losing it quickly so he let of the bench that he had been holding and he did the hardest thing he put his hands over sonny's to stop them and he said out loud for him to hear .

''Sonny Don't'' it took sonny a few minutes to actually realized what will had said and the hands pulled away as they had been burned stepping back from will .

'' I think it would best if you went back to Salem Sonny'' will said to sonny,he could feel his eyes started to tear up but he close his eyes to force them away .

'' will lets talk you don't mean it ''

'' just go I don't want you here ''

'' I am not moving till you turn around and look me in the eyes and tell to walk out that door ''

At first will didn't move and sonny was silently happy but then will turned around and faced sonny

'' you need to go as I don't need or want you in my life and as you did say that you didn't want to be in a family just yet,so if you hurry you can catch the second ferry heading back '' will didn't show any Emotion but inside his heart was breaking .

Sonny just turned around and stumbled into the bedroom to get his bag he put the clothes that were on the floor into it his body was starting to shut down but he wasn't going to lose it here so taking a deep breath he went back into the kitchen where will was cleaning the table off seeing that made it hit home even harder that will was doing this for good .

Sonny didn't make any eye contact with will but just walked straight passed him and opened the door just as stepped out he whispered into the air

''Goodbye Will''. As he walked away his heart shattered into pieces and the tears started running down his cheeks .

When Will came back to Salem he found out that sonny had left town after coming back from the Cabin that day , he could understand why he left and it would make easier to forget him if he wasn't around not that he would he was always going to love that man.

The day after sonny left town Marlena went to the Cabin and found will laying on the bed holding a pillow that sonny had slept on in his arms as he cried , he told her what he had for sonny letting him go because he knew deep down that sonny didn't want to be a father just yet he wanted keep Travel while he was still so young so he made her promise to not tell anyone what he done.

Will never went near Common Grounds again he would talk to chad if he saw him but the old will was gone ,no one mention the shop or that name , weeks went passed and the due date was near everyone was so excited about the baby girl being born will was looking forward his little girl finally arriving in the world,days were getting easier for will as he was so focused on his girl that he didn't think or wander what sonny was doing every minute of day and that was good as he didn't fall to pieces so much now .

Two days before Gabby was to go into Hospital she was out shopping for clothes on the way home she was in a horrible Car Crash they both survived the crash but later died that week due to blood clots and the baby was found to have a heart defect so the extra stress off coming into the world two days early and the ups and down during those few days for her was too much for her little weak heart to take but after a word from the heart doctor will found out that she would had no real life having heart problems all her life if she made it passed her 10th birthday .

Rafe flew Gabby back home to their family Home to be Buried so of Course Baby Aria went too ,

will got to say goodbye to his dear friend and his little girl .

Two days later Will and the Family had a little memorial for her and then they went to the tree at the Horton Center and on the other side of the tree they placed a Little Shrine to her .

Weeks started to go passed and life went back to normal pace but will's Family could see that he wasn't doing so well he wasn't sleeping much and if he did it was because he was either drunk or he just would crash in the end , he had pushed all his friends away he just wanted to be left alone he wasn't eating much so he was getting very skinny.

One night Samantha had decided to call in to will's flat to see him she found him sleeping on his bed he seemed to be having a dream as she got closer she could see that he was crying in his sleep she knew who those tears were for so she turned around and walk out that door heading for someone else's front door

''knock knock''

'' Hello Adrienne we need to talk please can I come in ''

'' yes of Course Samantha''

'' Hello Justin I am sorry for latest of my arrival but we need to talk now ''

both Adrienne and Justin sat down giving Samantha the floor

'' well I don't know how much you know but since will lost his little Girl he has been going down hill slowly at first but recently it's got worse he doesn't sleep or eat much these days he keeps to himself he has pushed everyone away I just went to his Flat just to check in and I found him sleeping which is good of Course but he was crying in his sleep while holding a black Tank Top in his Fingers now I have only one person in mine who is the owner of that , so that why I am here pleading with you at this late hour ''

'' Samantha we are very sorry for your lose and my heart goes out to will for his lose too but this our son that left here with a shattered heart because of Will, he is just started to get out now he went back home to Greece I just don't know ''

''Please Adrienne I am really and Scared about Will he is Giving up on his Life he has lost the only two people that meant world to him your son and his daughter ''

'' Well If he loves our son much why break his heart into a million pieces ''

'' Because sonny didn't want to have a family he wanted to see the world some more , he told will that he felt sorry for Gabby that her life would be over now with a having a baby so will made the most heartbreaking decision that day and made sonny walked away letting him go to live his life not knowing that he would never see him again , so I am here begging you please make sonny come back before its too late ''

'' Well we know that Sonny isn't near any phone for a few days as he off visiting his cousins on a

smaller island so we will have to wait till he comes back on the Main Island to get in Contact with him , so we be in touch by the end of the week , I won't promise that he will fly back it's up to him if he wants to back here we will tell him about will having a rough time but that is all''

'' Thank you both I will leave now , Good Night to you both I will let myself out ''

All Samantha could do now is hope that sonny would come back to will .

'' Do we need to bring him back home when he is just starting to get out from his room , I am sure that will isn't really that bad I mean Samantha always adds more drama than it really is , he is going to be in touch by next week we will see how he is doing emotionally''

Justin just hope that they weren't doing the wrong thing with not telling sonny right now about how bad will was doing he didn't even know what had happened as Adrienne didn't want him to know anything about will.

Two Weeks later Will was Admitted to Salem General Hospital he was underweight and very low in fluids they had him hooked to so many different drips that it was scary to see , the doctors had said that he would get better with time with his Gaining Weight but what was the real Problem was that will' s Emotional state of mind wasn't doing that well ,Everyone took in turns of visiting him during his stay he didn't really know as he was sleeping all the time and when he was awake he would just rolled over and look out the Window .

The Word got around that will was in hospital so Justin went in one day after a meeting he was sadden to see him laying in the bed with drips pumping fluids into his very thin arms Justin couldn't help but shed a few tears at the sight before him , he noticed that will's heart started to beat slightly faster so he reached out and held will's hand which slowed it down it back to normal pace once again , Just as Justin went to take his hand away he heard will Whisper his son's name , he just stood there looking at this young man that was lying in the bed and he knew that they had been doing the wrong thing so he turned around and walked out the Hospital , He went home back home and pack a overnight bag he was going to go and get sonny using the Private Jet .

Justin landed in Greece 10 hours later he went straight to the main house and went looking for sonny out near the pool area , he found sonny doing laps in the large pool quickly getting his attention .

'' Dad what are you doing here is it mum is uncle Victor or Aunt Maggie ?''

'' no son we are all fine but we don't have much time you need to come home right now I promise to tell you everything on the Jet quickly go and dressed and packed '' sonny ran as fast as he could he didn't care about a shower , Justin went and told the family members that were up that sonny wasn't going to be back , Twenty minutes later they were on the road heading for the Airport to go home, he could tell something wasn't right but his father wasn't going to tell him till they were on the plane.

''Sonny please understand we thought we were doing the right thing by keeping you in the dark about what has happened since you left Salem behind , You see two days after you left your mother had a very public fight with will's mother so when words said we promised not to speak their names ever

again , and then he came back from the Cabin he looked for you of Course I don't think he knew that you had gone till Abigail told him , he called into the shop and passed over his card that you gave him and that was the last day I ever saw him until yesterday, I heard from Gossip that Will focused on the baby right up till last minute

''she must be so cute his blue eyes and blonde hair'' Sonny whispered in a low Voice as this was hard to hear his name after so long .

''Two days before she was due they were in horrible Car Crash Gabby had been out shopping they lived for a week , Gabby died of a blood clot but Aria died of a weak heart I was told that yes she did have her father's eyes , Rafe took Gabby and little Aria back home to her family so will has nothing but a memory of her and a lovely Gold Plague on the other side of Horton Tree , So Late one night Samantha came to our house and pleaded that we bring him you home as she was worried for will he was doing very well but we didn't take her Seriously your mother said it was Brady Drama so we never said anything but we found that night why he did what he did that day at the Cabin he let you go so that you could live your own life to keep Seeing the World while you were still young and single he didn't want to keep you tired to his new Life when you told him that you didn't want any children while you were still so young , so he pushed you away to let you go even though he loved you so dearly.

'' dad is he ? sonny couldn't say it

'' No but he's not good he has lost a lot of weight as he hasn't been eating or drinking ,they have him sleeping and so many drips in his arms filling him with fluid but it's not the weight it's his Emotional state of mind , He is shutting down as he has nothing to live for he lost you and then his little baby girl.

'' Does mum know that I am coming home ''

'' No I drove straight to the house and pack a bag and headed for the Jet and really I don't think she would be happy with me right now for coming and telling you as it was her idea to keep you in the dark with Will , she was hoping that with time you would move on and forget him ''.

'' Dad I tried to forget will but when ever I closed my eyes I saw him my dreams and Nikki told me that I would yell his name out in my sleep I don't want anyone Else it was always and given the chance I know with time I would fallen in love that little Girl that had her daddy eyes , I need a shower dad '' , Justin knew that Sonny wanted some privacy so he got up and into the front off the jet to make some calls.

Sonny went to the bathroom of the jet and strip off his clothes he turned the water on and climbed in letting the warm was over his body he closed his eyes and let the tears fall for his baby going through this without him at his side .

Justin was on the laptop sorting through his meetings for the next three days when the plane phone rang he answering it knowing who it was already .

'' where did you fly to in such a hurry ''

'' Sonny and I are already on our way back we should be in early tomorrow morning and then we are

going to the Hospital to be with his Soul mate , I know you thought we were doing the right thing by keeping our son in the dark but Adrienne can you honestly tell me if that was sonny in the Hospital slowly dying wouldn't you move heaven and Earth to bring back the only thing that would give him a reason to breath , if you want to find us we will be in room 1998 on the fourth floor goodnight ''. 


	4. Chapter 4

I Choose You

Chapter Four!

It was just on 5am when the jet landed in Salem both sonny and Justin were jet lagged but Justin was going to drop Sonny off at the front Entrance doors of the hospital as he had already called ahead to allow the night staff and the main doctor on call know that a very important person to will Horton's well being was going to be arriving this morning from Greece so no one stopped him when he entered his room .

His father had warned him but to see it with his very own eyes was a shock to the Heart , as he moved closer to will he could see just how thin will had gotten his cheekbones were showing on his face and the toned arms that he had were gone it brought tears to sonny's eyes to see him like this , he really wanted to reach out and take his hand but he was frightened too so he just sat down in the chair near the bed and watched him sleep .

An Hour later the Night Nurse came around with the Doctor on call as they had been told that the young Gentleman had arrived so they up to Will's room last on their nightly checks before their shifts were over , sonny didn't hear them at first until he was tapped on the shoulder by the young Nurse, when turned around he suddenly got up and shook the Doctor's hand about to say who he was but the young nurse spoke up before he even opened his mouth.

''Doctor Matthews This Sonny Kiriakis he just flew in from Greece ,he is will's Friend ''

''Hello Sonny we finally have a name to the face , if you follow me just out here I have a lot to tell you about this young man ''

'' My Father has already inform me about why he is he but what do I need to do now that I am finally here just tell me please ''

'' Well if I can be Honest with you, I feel that you are his only hope to come out of this , you see when has anyone sitting with him he either sleeps or just stares out the window no one can get to interact , I won't be rude and ask why has taken you this Long to be here for Mr Horton but you must be Speical for him to have a picture of you hidden in his wallet and when he has trouble sleeping it's your name is whispers in the air''

'' well Doctor it's due to families and very wrong Decision that we both made but I am here now and I don't plan leaving until he leaves with me by my side ''

'' Sonny you have to 2pm today till his family comes for their daily Visit ''

'' Thank you Doctor Matthews''

''Sonny hold his Hand talk to him let him know that you really here in person for him and not just a dream , if you need anything just buzz us and Roxanne will be on later for the day shift , she has been looking after will for you'' Sonny leaned over and kissed Erica on the Cheek to say thank-you .

Sonny turned around and walk back into will's room but this time he didn't waste anytime he pulled the chair much closer and he got will's hand to thread his fingers through own fingers and he just started to tell will about what he been doing since that day so many months ago .

Justin Pulled up at the Front door and got out as he made it to the front door just as Adrienne opened it, he could see that she was looking for sonny so he just walked passed her not bothering to even say where he was ,knowing that she would start up and it was too early for it so he headed straight for the shower and then he was going to get some sleep as he knew that sonny wanted as much alone time with will so he made plans to go in much later .

Suddenly will started thrashing around in his bed and his heart Monitor went off , Erica come running in follow by other man who looked he had a large needle in his hand sonny watched where the male nurse was going to put the needle .''

'' Erica wait give me a chance first please ''

''Sonny he has been doing since he was brought in if we don't do it now it will hurt his heart even more ''

'' then let me stop it just let me try something first and if it doesn't work then yes I will let you ''

'' Alright we will give you a chance but you need to do it fast before he gets worse ''

'' Erica I need to lay on the bed with him and wrapped in my arms, can I move him so that I get him in the right comfortable position for him to realize it's me''

As sonny climbs into the bed he starts to talk to will knowing that it's his voice that hears before he feels his body holding him .

'' Baby I need you to settle down and wake up and tell me that you still want us , please I miss you so much I tried to forget you but I don't want too , I want us to get married and have kids grow old '' Sonny pulled will tightly into his body making sure that will's face was facing sonny should he open his eyes, sonny put one of his hands under will's shirt and laid it onto will's chest over his heart and grab one of will's hand and placed under his own shirt over his heart.

'' Feel that it only beats for you so please come back to me '' sonny leaned closer and carefully kissed will's lips .

Erica had tears rolling down her face but she didn't care , she was so Emotional that she didn't notice that will had stopped shaking and that his heartbeat has slow down to normal she didn't want to be rude so she slowly started to leave the room just as she got to the door she heard will saying sonny's name as he was always did but this time he got a answer .

'' Yes baby it's me I love you ''

Sonny couldn't help but start crying when will tried to move even closer in his sleep but the drips that were attach to his arms wouldn't let him so sonny moved even closer and laid his leg over will's leg just

like they would when they were sleeping , sonny just stay like that watching his baby sleep hoping that he would open his eyes at some stage today so that he say hi in person face to face .

When Justin Came out of the bathroom Adrienne was sitting on the bed waiting for him .

'' When does sonny plan on going back to Greece Justin?''

'' Look what we did was wrong I know that you will always dislike that boy but I think it's time that you realize that our Sonny is going to follow his heart and be with will no matter how much You fight it and keep him away ,Adrienne you need to open your eyes and realize that if you push him to choose between you and Will it will be always him so please just except it or you will miss out on your first child's wedding and see their children grow up , he wasn't happy over there in Greece he was Lying to us he has been spending his time either in his room crying or he has been swimming in the pool , nothing and no one will make sonny forget will now if you don't mind I need to get some sleep before I go to see will .

'' But just he Broke our son's heart and shattered it into pieces , don't you remember that day when he come back home I just can't forget that so easily''

'' well if will doesn't make it without our son being there then I guess it won't be a problem for you to sit by and watch our son give up on life because trust me he will , I think I will give sleeping a miss have a good day at work .'' Justin got quickly dressed as was out the door heading to the Hospital .

As will started to slowly stir he could hear and feel someone breathing near him , thinking that it was his mother he tried to focus on waking up more , he slowly opened his eyes expecting to see his mother's face but what he saw was a complete shock , he quickly closed his eyes tightly waited a few minutes and reopened only to find sonny still there so it wasn't dream he looked at his face , his hair had grown it was messy again , he had dark marks under his eyes , will slowly moved his head so that he could look down sonny's body that was when he noticed that sonny had placed his hand over his own heart and sonny hand was laying over will's heart ,he also had a leg over his like they did when they would sleep after they had made love, will heart beat skipped a beat which woke sonny up as he felt it but will was so focused on his thoughts that he hadn't notice that he was being watched, will knew that he looked bad but looking sonny he could tell that he had lost a bit weight too he closed his eyes and inhaled Sonny Scent not realizing he had said it out loud and that he was awake .

'' I have missed this feeling and you''

''' good so have I baby''

will opened eyes and looked straight at sonny after months of not knowing what or how he was doing here he was laying down next to him , yes he had pushed him away but he never stopped loving and missing him every second of the day having sonny this close again just opened all the heartache of that day and he couldn't help but breakdown in sonny's arms , sonny held will even tighter and rub his back as will just finally let go off ever thing will snuggled into sonny's body as much as he could .

Erica walked passed just to check in and say goodbye as her shift was over but seeing that will was in good hands at last she turned she went back to pass on the message to Roxanne that will was awake and that Sonny was helping him to finally let go of all emotions that he had been holding inside .

When Will had let all the Tears out he felt so much better for it , he wiped his eyes and he moved back onto the pillow so that he could see sonny .

'' Where did you go too ''

'' I went back home to Greece to my Aunties Place , I just couldn't be here anymore so dad let me use the Family jet and I left the next day I had to Sign the shop over too Chad before I could go but he wouldn't do it so he just took over and I become the Silent Partner instead , he would email me once a week to just let me know how the sales were going for the week , will if I had known I would have flown home for you but no one told me and I didn't ask as it hurt too much to think of you living your happy life with your daughter and Gabby , so many times I would wake up in the night calling out for you but then I would realize it and cry myself back to sleep ''

'' I am sorry for hurting you and I don't blame you for leaving the next day , I didn't find out for a few days that you had gone I came by the shop to pass over my coffee card and chad let know that he was in charge as you left town for good it hurt that you didn't give me a chance to say goodbye to your face but that night I realized that you were really saying to goodbye that day when you walked away from the Cabin , days went passed and I was slowly coming to terms that I would never see you it hurt, but one day when I was having lunch with my Parents your mother Came over and told me off for ripping your heart out and that I caused you to leave town and she blame me for breaking up her family and that was she was right after all about that my family was a Screw up , I just got up and ran as I left I could hear our families fighting ,I made it home before I lost my Lunch ,from that day on I spent most of my Time inside my Flat and if I went out it was to meet up with her ''

''will I am so sorry for what happened I just I was here for you then and I am sorry for what my mother did ''

'' why she is right I am a Screw up, you have listened to her the first time when she told you ''''

'' Will did you really mean what you said to me that day in the Cabin''

'' No god that killed me to say it but I just couldn't make you be with me when you didn't want any kids so I force myself to say and hurt you anyway I could to make you walk away from me , I heard what you said to me when you got there that night I was awake but I kept my eyes closed at first , you would have loved her she was so small but beautiful she had her mother's dark hair and my eyes , we got to spend a night with her before Gabby died she had a blood clot that had moved up into her Brain and then I had two days more of holding my little girl in my arms where she died I was singing to her when she took her last breath Sonny I had no one after that night my last reason to be alive had just died in my arms so I decided to just let go and not fight it anymore ''

Sonny was so mad at what will had just said that he got up off the bed putting some Distance ,Will shuddered at the lost of sonny's arms around his body ,Justin and Adrienne were just getting into the lift on the Lower Level of the Hospital .

'' Did my feelings matter to you will at all with leaving me behind , you say that you had no reason to want to keep living but what about me aren't I worth living for anymore , I hated that you pushed me away yes my heart did break that day but it never stopped wanting , loving , and missing you even though my mother wanted you out of my life and kept everything from me , '' Sonny had been looking

out the Window to hide the Tears that were falling down his face so he didn't see that will was slowly getting up out of the bed , or that his parents were Coming out of the Lift on their Floor and heading his way down the very long hall way.

Suddenly sonny felt will's fingers touch his arm to make him turn around so he did so carefully.

'' I will always love you and it will always be you that I choose so if my mother won't except that then I guess it's her lose because I have been without you for too long now, and I don't want to live in a world where you don't Exist so you had better get well, because I have plans for you and I for a very Long Time.

'' I love you Sonny ''

'' I love you Baby so much '' Sonny carefully pulled will into his arms and held him close finally happy to have his baby back , but suddenly he felt will go limp in his arms realizing that something was wrong he screamed for help he reached down and lifted will up in his arms and carried back to the bed as the Head Nurse ran in followed by other Nurses that were rolling in machines.

''Nadine please Page Dr Jenkins he is the Doctor on shift today'' she could see that sonny was starting to freakout with seeing will like this so she needed to get his attention quickly as they cut his shirt opened and started to attach the pads on his chest to start his heart as it had stopped .

'' Sonny My name Kelly can you tell what just happened I know this hard but I need to why this happened''

'' well we were talking about out past and he had got out of bed to come over to the window where I was standing at the time , we had just reunited and then he went limp in my arms and I yelled out for you as I carried him back to the bed ''

''well Dr Jenkins will want to have Some tests done just to be Completely sure but I personally reckon that will being so weak that getting out of bed and with your recent Reunion it caused his his heart to shut down for few minutes

Sonny watched as they worked on will Kelly was rubbing his back trying to comfort him as the Doctor came into the room asking for any results so far , sonny was so focused on will that he didn't even know that his parents were in the room near the door watching .

Adrienne looked over at her Son she could see that he had lost some weight but as she stood there looking at him as he just stood there so Completely lost at the possible chance of maybe loosing the person that was laying on that bed fighting for his life she finally realized that what they had felt for each other was real and True undying love, it really hit home at what she had been doing with keeping this from Sonny for so Long , so as she slowly started to walk towards him she sent out a Silent Plea that Will would be alright .

As soon as Adrienne put her arms around him he just went limp and really cried as he tried to say between sobs that ''he can't leave me not now '' .

It took two tries and will's heart was back to beating once again , the Nurses left the room with the Machines but the Doctor came over and told sonny that they were going to be running some tests later that day after they had spoken to his Parents.

'' Thank you Dr Jenkins '' Sonny turned around and shook his hand .

'' your very Welcome Sonny , the Girls told me your Name just now '' and with that he was gone .

Sonny slowly moved out of his mother's arms and went back to the seat next to the bed he leaned to will's face and kissed his lips and then sat down in the seat taking will's hand in his own hands .

'' Son have you had any thing to eat or drink since I dropped you off ?''

'' um no I didn't even think ''

'' well we will go and get you some food and Coffee and bring it back here call us if you need us O'K''

Just as his mother was leaving the room he called out to her .

'' I missed you mum''

she turned back around and walked over kissing his head and whispered

'' I missed you too and I am sorry for what I did to you and will'' and with that said she headed off.

Sonny put in head down near will's hand just to take a rest while his parents were out getting food , he didn't mean to go to sleep but I guess the jet lag was kicking in .

Twenty Minutes Later Samantha showed up during her Lunch break that she would take everyday to come and sit with will but today was a very nice Surprise to see , carefully putting her bag and coat down on the other chair over near the window she looked around and notice a large bag hard against the wall out of the way as she moved closer to the bed she spotted Sonny's hand holding will's , seeing this made her happy that just maybe it was going to get better at last for her baby boy she leaned over and gently kissed will's head and grabbed her coat and bag left knowing that he was in safe and good hands now she would come back tonight after work she went out and left a message with the staff that would be back later tonight but she was asked to wait as the Head Nurse and Doctor needed to talk to her with in few minutes both the doctor Jerkins and Nurse were talking to her about what had happened .

'' Mrs Di Mira your son had a turn about hour his heart gave way after getting out of bed to walk over to his Boyfriend Sonny and with their Reunion it was just too much Emotion for his heart to handle so it just shut down only for a few minutes but he is fine now but I would like to run some different tests just to be sure ''

'' yes of course anything thank you Doctor and with that he was walking away but the Nurse stayed

behind as she could tell that Mrs Di Mira wanted to ask about sonny.

when did sonny get here ?''

'' I was told that he arrived here at 6am straight from Greece do they have money because I heard he flew in by private jet ''

'' yes they are very rich his Gran father owns the Private Jet and have you heard of '' Common Grounds''

'' well he is the co /owner of it ''

''Thank-you Mrs Di Mira letting me know I will pass it on to the girls that not only is he so good looking but he's also very rich'' which both laughed at .

Samantha said good bye and headed for the lift to go back to her office ,Suddenly the doors opened and out stepped Justin and Adrienne straight into Samantha path holding food and Coffee from C,G,S.

'' Hello Samantha how are you ?''

Hello Justin I am better now Thank you for bringing back sonny , he's back there sleeping now I guess the jet lag has caught up''

'' Yes I flew out to get him and we turn around and came straight back here , did the Doctor inform you about earlier .

'' yes I just spoke to the Doctor and the head Nurse , oh by the way Adrienne it seems that your son has a fan club with the Nurses they wanted to know if the rumor was true that he flew in by jet so I have passed it on that he is very rich and owns the best Coffee Joint in town and the he's very good looking too'' which made her laugh and it broke the Ice between the ladies which made Justin let go of the breath that he had been holding.

'' would you like to go and catch up in the Private waiting room if they are both sleeping sonny won't want this and it seems a shame to waste the best coffee ''

'' yes it does and I am on my lunch break so lets go '' so Justin , Adrienne , Samantha headed off . 


	5. Chapter 5

'' Hello Will, glad to see you're awake at last.''

''Hello, Roxanne, I guess I really needed that sleep. Where's Sonny?''

"I sent him away to get some fresh air and some real food, not this shitty hospital food from downstairs. But he made me promise to tell you that he will be back after eating some real food with his parents and that he is so in love with you. He put his number there for you on the table. He wanted you to call him should you wake up while he was still away. I will look in on you before I go for the night, ok?"

"Thanks, Roxanne!"

Will grabbed the phone, pressed the numbers, and put it up to his ear and waited for that voice to answer.

Sonny's phone went off and he knew straight away who it would be.

"Hey, Baby! You feel better now that you had that sleep? I didn't want to leave you but Roxanne pushed me out the door to get some real food while you were sleeping. I will just finish my meal and be right back to you. I miss you already."

"Where are you eating, Sonny? Can you bring me something back? I'm hungry but I don't want food from here either."

"We are at your family's pub and I will get an order of burger and fries with two pieces of apple pie. See you soon, Baby!"

"Hurry back. I miss you too."

As soon as Sonny had hung up both his parents asked how Will was doing after a good sleep.

"He sounds better but he's hungry for real food, so I need to go make a take away order for his favorite food from here."

Sonny walked up to the counter and smiled as the waitress walked over.

"Hello, can I please make a take away order for a burger, fries, chocolate milkshake, and two pieces of apple pie?"

''It should take about 20 minutes.''

"Thank you. I will just wait over there with my family.''

Will wanted to have a shower, so he pressed the button for one of the Nurses to come and unhook his drips. After a few moments Devon walked past and Will got his attention instead.

"Hey, Devon, is it alright for the food drip to be pulled out? I would love to have a real shower before my boyfriend gets here with some food for me."

"I think it will be fine, Will, but take it easy with your arm and be careful, ok?"

"Thank you, and I promise I will. I need a shower. I feel dirty as it's been a few days since I had one, and I know that I must look as bad as I feel."

"Well I was just going on my lunch break, so while you're showering I will go and get some clean sheets and stip your bed and put new ones on for you. And if you promise to take it slow with the sitting up for the day, I will raise the bed up so that you can sit up on it."

"Thank you. I will go take my shower while you're in the room just in case."

Will shut the bathroom door but he didn't lock it. He leaned in and turned the water on, letting it run while he stripped down. Soon the water was the perfect temperature and he carefully stepped into the shower bay. It was so nice and warm and it soothed his skin. He slowly reached for the shampoo bottle that was just out of his reach, not wanting to hurt his arm that the drip had been just a few minutes ago. He poured some shampoo on his hair then put the bottle back and quickly started to rub it in so that it didn't roll down into his eyes. He really wanted to give his head a good hard scratch but he just couldn't do it. His feet weren't steady enough to let go of the shower door just yet, so for now he could only rub the shampoo through with one hand. After that was rinsed off he grabbed the soap and started to lather it all over his body. He decided that to lean against the wall so that he could rub the soap in better. Very slowly he moved over to the wall.

"You ok in there, Will?"

"Yeah, I'm cool. Just taking it slow with my movements."

"Good idea, Will. I will go and get your clean sheets and be back. Hit the button near the wall if you need help, ok?"

"Ok."

"Sonny, where are you planning to live when you leave the hospital with Will? Have you any ideas yet?"

"Mum, come on. I don't even know if he wants me living with him right away. Look, his food is ready now so I'm gonna grab that and go back to him. Thank you for breakfast."

Devon finally got back to Will's room and was just making the bed when Sonny walked into the room carrying real food.

"Hello. Where's Will?"

"Hello, my name is Devon and he's in there having a really good shower. He has nice clean sheets on now. Tell him to keep his promise and take it easy. If you should need me, just press the button."

"Ok, thanks. I'm Sonny by the way.".

Sonny put Will's food on his table near the bed and waited by the window, looking out at the day when suddenly he heard Will start swearing about something.

"Oh for fuck's sake! I can't even do this on my own! Devon, are you still out there?"

"Um, no, it's me, Will. Are you ok in there? Do you need me to get someone?"

At first Will didn't answer, but in the end he realized he was being silly. It was only Sonny.

"Um, no. Can you come in here please?"

"Ok, hang on." Sonny realized something and he quickly opened his bag and grabbed a pair of sweats just in case.

When Sonny opened the bathroom door, he was slightly worried as he found Will hanging onto the shower door and his eyes were closed.

"Will, baby, what is it? Shit! I will get help."

"No, don't. I got dizzy trying to dry myself. I guess the hot water was too much too soon and I can't move from here."

"Ok, well nurse Sonny at your service. But first let's get you over to the toilet and you can sit down while I dry you, ok?"

Sonny carefully put his arm right around Will and slowly moved him along the bathroom floor and then carefully turned Will around and lowered down onto the seat. He then took the towel and proceeded to quickly wipe away all the water form his boyfriend so that he wouldn't get cold. Not once did he think about Will being completely naked in front of him, because this wasn't the time or place for that. He was taking care of his soul mate who needed his help. Once he was dried off well, Sonny picked up the pants and then started to put Will's feet into them working them up as far as his knees.

'Baby, if you wrap your arms around me, I can slowly pull you up off the toilet seat and when you are steady I will pull them up to your waist, ok?"

"Ok."

Sonny slowly helped Will up and then pulled his pants up. Just as Sonny was stepping away to open the door, he saw will start to sway. He quickly turned around and in a single heartbeat he had will in his arms and was pushing the door open with his own foot, placing Will back on his bed and placing the table right at his hands.

"Start eating that food now, and I want it all gone. I'm going to get someone to check you over."

"Don't! I just overdid it with my shower, Sonny. I wanted to smell nice and clean for you when you got back. I really thought I could handle a fucking shower, but I guess I was way off with that idea. Loo, I'm eating my food and they will check me later anyway. Please let me have this."

"You know that you don't play fair when you look at me like that, Will. Fine, you win, but we are resting and watching some TV while you eat that."

Sonny started to move away from the bed, but Will grabbed his hand and pulled him back closer and made him sit next to him. Sonny turned the TV on and started to watch it while Will finished his food. Will could feel Sonny's fingers caressing his side as Sonny had his arm wrapped around Will's waist holding near him.

Sonny didn't say anything, he just stayed quiet and let Will enjoy his food in peace. Truthfully, Sonny was freaking out inside with what just happened in the bathroom. It really scared Sonny to think that Will can't even take a shower at the moment because he is still so weak. He thought back to his parents' comments about moving in with Will when he leaves this place. Suddenly Sonny knew what he would do.

"Shit! Baby, I need to go and move the car as I had to park it at a 30 minute meter box. I will be right back, ok?"

Will could only nod as his mouth was full with his second piece of apple pie.

Sonny grabbed his keys and ran out of the room heading for the lift, but in fact he only went down to the public kitchen to be out of the way just in case he came looking.

Sonny grabbed his phone and hit in the number's for his mother's number hoping that they would be ok with this huge question that he was about to ask.

"Hi, Mum. Is Dad near you by any chance?

"Yes he is, Sonny."

"Could you put him on speaker phone, please? I need to ask you both a question."

"Alright, he's listening."

"I came back here with Will's food and found out just how weak he still is. He wanted to have a shower and change his bed sheets, but the shower was too much for him."

"Sonny, is he alright? He didn't relapse did he?"

"No, he is fine, but it really scared me. I had to help him back into the bed. He ended up in my arms as he was too weak to even move. When he leaves here is it possible that we could move into the main house please? I really don't want him to go back to his flat while he's still like this. Of course, I will be with him most of the time, but if I am out could I depend on both of you please? I know it's a lot to ask."

"Your mother and I will get it settled from this end. But Sonny, give Will the choice, ok?"

"I will. Thank you. I will come by for tea tomorrow night as usual."

"We love you both. Don't worry about keeping that dinner night. Just stay with your love."

"That food must be bloody good that Sonny brought. Where is he? Did you kick him out already, man?"

"No, he's gone to move the car, but truthfully I wouldn't blame him if he did leave and not come back.

"Why? What happened, Will? Did you fight about something?"

"I couldn't even dry myself. He had to wipe me down and then dress me. And then to top that off, I was carried to my bed. I felt like a complete fool. I wanted to be nice and clean for him when he got back here, and I couldn't even do that on my fucking own. God, I hate that he had to see me like that."

''Like what, Will? What is it that has you so pissed off? I mean, if I a boyfriend that wanted to be there like that to slowly and carefully wipe you down and then carry you to the bed not once, but two times, I would die happy.''

"He hasn't seen me like that in a very long time. And for it to be like this when I was so damned weak, sick, and thin...It's not how I wanted him to see me after so long of being apart!"

Devon could see that Will wanted to say something but wasn't really sure if he should since Devon wasn't a friend.

Neither knew that Sonny was just out the door in the hall way and he had been listening .

"Will, if you need to say something you can. I won't freak out. My brother and cousin are gay, so I am fine."

"I know that I'm being silly, but I can't help but think that he doesn't feel for me the way he used to. We haven't really kissed like we used to and today he didn't really look at me. I know that I'm a mess emotionally and physically, but he didn't even look at me in that way.

Devon was about to say something when suddenly Sonny stormed into the room. Devon quickly got out of the room, and for the first time the door was closed as Devon walked out.

"How can you even think that about me? I came back for you even though you pushed me away! I have been back only a day and a half, and in that time you have been sleeping or had a relapse and been put to sleep so that your heart would slow down. And then, when I get here, you are in the shower having trouble and needing help because you weren't strong enough to stand up on your own for that length of time."

"You really scared me, seeing you so weak and thin. It made me realize just how close I came to losing the best thing in my life. And as for not wanting you, I do want you so very much, but we are not going to make love for the first time after being apart in a hospital bed! But know this, Will Horton, you still take my breath away when I look at you. But baby, I want you healthy and well before we are together again. I am not walking away this time."

Will didn't answer Sonny, but instead he leaned over and pressed the nurse button and waited for someone to come in. After a few minutes, Devon came rushing in to see what was wrong.

''Devon, can you please page Dr Matthews as I would like to discuss about going home soon.''

''Will, I will leave a message for him to call you as he won't be on till tonight, ok?'' As he turned to leave the room, he heard Will say something else to him.

"Don't bother shutting the door. Nothing is going on in here at all. Not even a fucking kiss, let alone any kind of sex!"

Sonny could tell that he wasn't going to get anywhere with him so he followed Devon out the door to ask him a question about something.

''Hey, Devon! Can I ask you a question about Will?''

''Of course, Sonny, how can I help you both?''

''Well, considering that his heart is beating normally at the moment does it mean that it's ok to lay down next to him? Last night I was holding him when his heart gave out, and I just don't want that to happen again. I couldn't take it again, Last night was bad enough.''

''Sonny, I would agree to no sex for a few days at least, but as for just making out yes he will be fine. And if it should happen, we will be there in a second. Just try not get him too worked up and shut the door and pull the curtain across so that you have a little bit of privacy, ok?''

''Thank you, Devon.''

Sonny turned around and headed back into the room. He quietly closed the door and walked over to the bed. He grabbed the table and moved it out of the way, closer to the spare chair. He then got hold of the curtain and pulled it along the bed. Just as sonny was slipping out of his shoes, Will rolled over to face him. Sonny could see the tears rolling down Will's face.

Sonny pulled the sheet up and climbed in, laying on his side because he knew that if they did this the normal way it would lead to more than kissing. All he was going to allow was kissing and maybe some touching.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh baby! You are not playing fair, Will."

As Will was slowly caressing Sonny's ass, he was making sure that his fingertip would just graze over the hole as he squeezed Sonny's buttocks. Each time he pushed in a little deeper.

"Fuck! Are you trying to kill me?"

"God, I want you inside me now. I promise I'll just lay here and let you do all the work. Please, baby, I miss you and I miss this so much."

Will pushed his hand down into Sonny's jeans and wrapped his fingers around Sonny's cock.

Sonny shook his head. "Baby, we are not making love, but I will still make you feel so good. Just close your eyes and relax, ok?"

Sonny pulled Will's hand away from his cock and reached for the other, placing them both above Will's head and holding them in place with his right hand.

"If these hands move at all, I promise you that I will stop."

"No! Don't stop! I promise I won't move my hands unless you allow me to. Just don't stop, Baby!"

Sonny started by kissing Will's eyebrows and eyes, then his nose. He then moved to his mouth, slowly kissing Will with tender lcks of his tongue inside his mouth. When Will wanted to take control of the kiss, Sonny moved on to his ear and started to lick and nip at his earlobe, sucking on the sensitive tip for a bit. Just as he started to move, he put his mouth next to Will's ear and whispered.

"I have never moved on from you."

Sonny had always loved to leave a mark on Will's neck, but this time he skpped the neck and went straight for the main area. Sonny was slowly kissing his way down Will's chest, and he was just about to pull down his boxers when Devon came flying into the room, mentioning that his heartbeat had risen again. Sonny hurriedly pulled away and carefully climbed off Will.

"Oh fuck this!" Will yelled, proceeding to rip the drips out of his hands and the heart monitor off his chest. Suddenly he heard his voice being called by a different voice. He looked up to see Dr. Matthews.

"What do you think you are doing, Mr. Horton?"

"I can't do this anymore. I want out of here. Why can't I just go home?"

"Will, I know that you want out of here, but the thing is unless you have someone that can be there for you, it will take you a long time to get back to the health that you were before because you are so weak. I just can't let you out to go home to an empty house, so you are staying here for two months and then you can go home when you are stronger. I will be back later to check on you."

Once the nurses had reattached his drips and heart monitor, they were gone. Sonny started to climb back onto the bed to take Will back into his arms.

"I would like to be alone now so that I can rest," Will said as he rolled over to face the window. Sonny stood, thinking that Will was just being silly about not being able to go home.

"Just go, Sonny."

Sonny walked over and kissed Will on his cheek, then grabbed his bag and left the room. He stopped at the nurse's desk and told them he would be at his parent's house, giving them his phone number in case they needed to get in touch with him during the night. He then headed to the lift ad went down to the entrance to catch a taxi.

On his way home he thought back to that day when Will pushed him away the first time. It brought a tear to his eye. He couldn't understand why Will always acted this way when it got a bit hard.

He paid for the taxi and got out. Not wanting his mother to see that he'd been crying, he walked around to the garden to have time to get his emotions in check. Adrienne saw the taxi drop him off, so when he didn't come in right away, she went looking for him and found him in the garden. As she got closer she could tell he was upset about something. Worried, she hurried over to him, silently praying it wasn't bad news.

"Honey, what's wrong? Has Will gotten worse?"

"He's fine. It's just that something happened and it made him realize that it will take him longer to get better, and he's not happy about it so he told me to leave so that he could be alone and rest. That's why I came back here, but I'm going tomorrow as I had planned to see Samantha and Lucas about bringing him here to get better."

"That's a good idea, but why wait until tomorrow? Why don't you go and have a shower while I call them and ask if they would like to come for dinner tonight? That way we can all discuss it and show them what we have planned for Will."

"Thanks, Mom. I think I do need a long hot shower. The one I took this morning hardly lasted five minutes, and the water was lukewarm at best."

He stood up and grabbed his suitcase, then walked inside with Adrienne.

Adrienne went into the study and dialed Samantha's number, hoping that she would be available.

"Hello, Samantha, it's Adrienne here. Just wondering if you and Lucas would be free to come here for dinner tonight. Sonny, Justin, and myself would like to discuss something with the both of you."

"Yes, of course, but I wouldn't be there until around 7:30 since I can't leave the office until 7. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, that is completely fine. We look forward to seeing you then, Samantha." Both ladies hung up and got on with their afternoon.

Sonny couldn't get over what his parents had done for his boyfriend. They had started to rebuild the lower level of their house.

The main guest room had been revamped slightly to allow Will to move around easily in a wheelchair.

When he got to the bathroom, he was speechless to say the least. It had a shower with no door so that he could walk into it easily, and it had a seat attached to the wall so that he could sit down, which could be easily removed once he was strong enough to stand on his own.

Sonny didn't really want to be in there without Will, so he decided to go upstairs to his old bedroom and sleep there. He quickly, but quietly left the lower level and went up the stairs, only to be found by his mother two hours later when Samantha and Lucas arrived for dinner.

"Hello, sleepyhead. We were wondering when you would wake up. Sonny mentioned that you were going to sleep when he left. Do you want something to eat from the menu, Will?"

"No thank you. I will wait for Sonny to bring in something when he comes back."

"Will, he's not coming back tonight. He told the day staff that he will be back tomorrow night. He said that you wanted some time alone to rest. Do you want anything from the kitchen?"

"No thank you, Roxy."

"Hello, Sonny."

"Hello Samantha and Lucas. Thank you for coming tonight."

"So what is it that we are discussing that has to do with Will, Sonny?"

"Well, today while I was with him, he had a slight setback. He's fine, but the doctor told him today that he wasn't going anywhere for a few months because he couldn't go home to an empty flat. Unless he has a nurse and a place where it was set up to help him get better, he won't be leaving the hospital for some time. Dr. Matthews told me that it's going to take Will months to get back to his old self, body and mind, and that he will spend most of it in the hospital. I mentioned it to Mum, and well we came up with an idea. If you will both follow me, I'll show you.

Sonny started to walk away to show them the rooms, but was stopped when Lucas grabbed his arm.

"Sonny, we don't need to see the plan you and Adrienne have for Will. We are more than happy for hm to come here to get better. Having you by his side each day will be good for him and it makes it easy for us to say yes."

"Thank you, Samantha and Lucas. We haven't said anything to Will or Dr. Matthews, as we wanted to get your thoughts on it first. I will tell Will tomorrow night."

"Why not now or tomorrow morning, Sonny?"

"Well, he is resting and wants some alone time. He didn't take kindly to finding out that he's not ready to overdo it with certain things, and he got told by Dr. Matthews that it was going to take months before he was ready to leave the hospital."

"He pushed you away, didn't he?" Lucas asked.

"Yes he did, but it won't be like the last time. This time I'm not walking away from him."


	7. Chapter 7

It was around 10am when Sonny finally got under the shower. He had slept in after a very late night. Will's parents had left around 10pm, and he'd gone to bed soon after, but just lay there thinking about Will until midnight or later.

He found his mother sitting at the dining room table, reading the local paper when he walked into the room,

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you have a good night? I stuck my head in around 7am, and you were sleeping very soundly. You were so cute!"

"Yes, I didn't have a good night. Thank you." He was just about to head into the kitchen to get something to eat when Henderson walked out carrying a plate of food for him to the table.

"Good morning, young Mr. Kiriakis, it's really great to see you home. I heard the water being turned on upstairs, so I knew that you would be coming down shortly. I hope that you're breakfast tastes haven't changed.

"No they haven't, not when it comes to your cooking."

Just as Henderson turned to leave, he remembered that he needed to mention something to Sonny.

"If you will give me a list of Mr. Horton's food tastes, I will make sure we have some of his favorites during his stay."

I will. Thanks, Henderson."

"Sonny, are you going to go see Will now or stay home until later like you had planned?"

"I miss him, so I am going in earlier than I had originally planned. First, I'm going to stop by and get him some real food. I know that I should wait until tonight, but Mum I'm ready for us to start our lives together. We have been apart for too many years now, and I don't want to be away from my future husband any more than I already have been.

"Good luck, and tell Will that we are looking forward to having him stay here with us while he gets better."

"Thanks, Mum. I will tell him. Hopefully I can bring him back with me in a day or so. Let's hope that Dr. Matthews is on board with our plan."

Sonny walked out of the house and got into his car, then headed for the hospital to see his baby.

Twenty minutes later he was walking into the lift to go up to Will's room. When the doors opened, he spotted Will's grandmother and best friend, Marlena, heading his way. He got out of the lift and waited for her, wanting to find out how Will was, and to find out if Samantha had told her of their plans for Will.

"Good morning, Sonny. How are you doing? Did you have a good night's sleep? Will told me that he sent you home to get some rest."

"Yes, I did. How did he seem to you this morning? Did he tell you what happened yesterday?"

"Yes, we had a very long talk about that and how he pushed you away."

"Do you have a few minutes? I would like to talk to you about a plan I already have set in motion for Will."

"Of course, Sonny. Let's go have a coffee and you can tell me what's going on."

"Thank you."

"So, my parents have set up the lower level of the house into a living area for Will and me while he is getting better. Everything is set up already for us to move in as soon as he leaves the hospital. Both Samantha and Lucas are fine with it, since neither of them had any ideas for him, and Dr. Matthews made it very clear yesterday that Will won't be allowed to leave the hospital until he has a living area where he could get better."

"Sonny, that is a wonderful and brilliant idea! Will will get to leave here and be with you while he gets better in his own place. Let me know if you need my help with anything. Now, I should get to my office, and I'm sure you're anxious to see my wonderful grandson."

"Thank you, Marlena. Yes, I really want to see him. I missed him."

Sonny walked into Will's room and looked at the handsome man sitting on his bed, talking to Roxy as she took his vitals.

"Good morning, you two. How's my other half doing, Roxy?"

"Hello, Sonny. He's fine, and my shift is over so I won't see you for the next three days. And I don't know why I'm telling you this since neither of you are listening to me anymore, so I'm going to leave. Bye guys!"

"I didn't think you would be back here after the way I pushed you away last night. Not that I would blame you if you stayed away." Will looked down at his hands.

"Baby, I just needed some rest, and this morning I had a nice talk with my mother. I'm here now, and I have something very important to talk to you about."

"Ok."

"So, my parents and I have an offer for you. The doctor told you and your family that until you were well enough to live on your own or had a suitable place to go and recover, that you had to stay here. So I was wondering if you'd like to come and live with my parents and me at the mansion. Both of my parents have agreed, and we've already set up the lower level for you and me to live. You'll have everything you need to get better including a swimming pool and a personal trainer if you want to work with one. We'll of course have separate rooms for now, since you aren't ready to handle a physical relationship. Will, please say yes. I've already talked to your family, and they are totally on board with the idea."

"But why, Sonny?"

"Because I love you, Will. I never stopped! I tried to forget you, but my soul wouldn't let you go. I spent all my days either crying in my bed, or I would just swim in the pool. My cousin, Nikki, would come into my room and hold me while I cried in my sleep. My own parents didn't know that I was laying to them over the phone about how I was doing. Nikki was the only one I told about you."

"Sonny, we have changed so much. How can we get back what we had back then? All I have done is cause you and your family heartache."

Sonny didn't say anything at first. Instead, he climbed onto the bed and looked at Will.

"Will, I won't lie and say that what you said to me that morning didn't hurt, because it did. My heart was ripped out by you, but as the days went by, I realized why you did it. You loved me too much to make me stay in a life that I had told you I didn't want until I was much older. When I told you that, it must have hurt you so much and I'm so sorry for doing that. I guess when I said that, it made your choice so much easier."

"Saying those words to you, and putting distance between us was the hardest thing I have ever done in my whole life. But I knew I had to do it for your sake and for my little girl's."

"If she had your beautiful blue eyes and your cute nose, I'm sure she would have broken a lot of hearts over time. Will, I am so sorry. I would have flown home to be with you if I'd known."

"Yes, she had my nose and eyes, but she had brown hair like her mother. I know you would have been here, but I didn't want to cause you anymore drama. I'd put you through enough, and you were finally free. Are you sure you're mother is ok with me being under the same roof?"

"Yes, she is. Trust me on this. It was all her idea. And Will, you're going to love your room."

"Our room, Sonny. I want to start living again. With you. Take me home."

"Alright, I'll go get them to page Dr. Matthews."

"Thanks, Sonny."

"When Sonny walked out the door, Will slowly opened the top drawer and pulled out his wallet. Opening it up, he pulled out the little picture he had hidden away. He carefully removed it from its protective covering and ran his fingertip over it.

"Daddy will always love you, my little angel, but it's time for you to let Daddy start to live again. I will never forget you, but Daddy needs to move on and start being happy again instead of sad."


End file.
